


A Day in the Life of Secrets

by Henryk



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Guilt, It's a love story!, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henryk/pseuds/Henryk
Summary: Roughly follows the events of the game. The events of one night remind Prompto of a time he'd rather forget, and a person he'd rather leave behind. Noticing the distance, Noctis tries to close the gap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything before, though I've certainly been tempted to. Firstly i'd like to thank you for reading, and if you have anything to say, I urge you to leave a comment for me. Always good to know what i'm doing right and what I can improve on, and indeed whether I should continue or not. I would say I was shipping these two, but that game seems to do a good job of that without any help from me.
> 
> I look forward to reading your thoughts  
> -Henryk

The three stood in the clearing, frozen on the spot - Prompto’s mouth hung open as his eyes darted from the floor to Noctis, who himself had a haunted look in his eyes. Gladiolus tentatively crept his way over to Noctis’ side and looked down at the spot they were staring at. He returned his gaze to Noct, who stood gripping a disembodied pan handle, staring at the rest of the pan lying upturned on the soil. 

“Is it ruined?” Prompto asked from a point behind. Noctis didn’t respond, but Gladiolus leaned around him to make grim eye contact, nodding slowly. The three stood in silence for a time, not one of them knew for how long. Finally Noct knelt down to the mess in front of him; on the floor lay that night’s meal, hidden underneath the remains of Ignis’ most expensive pan.

“Depends,” Noct turned the cooling pan over to reveal the corpse of a meat omelette, he looked up at Prompto. “How much soil do you like in your food?”

“Call me a fussy eater, but I prefer mine sans soil, if you could manage it,” Ignis had appeared behind the retreating Gladiolus, who jumped like a frightened mouse at his sudden speech. Noctis froze on the spot, ears pricking up as Ignis approached. He stood over the pan, his eyes darkening, “The omelette is under there, isn’t it?” He tapped the pan with his foot, revealing the product of a good hour of foraging, planning and cooking, now food for the birds.

“Can you save it?” Prompto asked, his voice sounding to Noct now much more distant - the coward must have been trying to run away! Noctis slowly raised his head, working up the courage to look Ignis in the face - when he finally did, he’d wished he hadn’t; Ignis stared down at him, his eyes occasionally flitting over to the ruined mess, now cold in the dirt. Noctis hadn’t dared look away, but he was now sure Gladiolus and Prompto had taken their leave, he would get even eventually. Noct could see Ignis trying to reconcile his royal duties with a growing urge to kick his prince in the head, and so broke the silence. 

“F-fishing” Ignis was caught off guard.

“I beg your pardon?” Noctis started scrambling to his feet, being wary not to turn his back on his friend. 

“T-there’s a pond just outside the clearing,” He gestured a thumb over his shoulder. “I’ll go catch us some trout, or something.” Ignis seemed instantly to forget his anger, as the prospect of cooking something new presented itself. 

“Actually, not a bad idea,” His look had now been downgraded from murderous, and Noct felt that he could relax a little as he leaned down next to his chair, feeling for his fishing rod. Ignis was now pacing around his ingredient box, muttering to himself. He looked up as though he’d just remembered something, “I’ll need a hand with-”

“I’m with you, buddy!” Prompto exploded out of his tent and scrambled over to Noctis, who glared at him. So he left in his time of need and now expects to get off easy? Noct smiled.

“Actually Prompto, i’m pretty good on my own; Fishing bores you, you’d be more useful back at camp.” Prompto looked like his winning lottery ticket had just blown out of his hands.

“No, no, no,” Ignis started, “I’d feel terrible if something happened to the prince while he ran an errand for me.”. Prompto saluted with his gun, sharing a look with Noct that said ‘nice try’. “Besides, I have Gladiolus to help me back here.” At this point, a noise came from the tent - the sound of snoring, which seemed to intensify with Ignis’ last statement. Prompto stifled a laugh as Ignis approached the tent.

===

Noctis sat on the deck, contently tugging at his line and peering at the surface of the water - he could do this forever, or at least he could, were it not for…

“So with fishing,” Noctis rolled his eyes as Prompto stomped around the deck. “This bit, the bit where you’re not catching anything - is this the boring bit?” Noctis had fended off several questions of comparable annoyance, and finally gave to this one.

“The idea is, Prompto, if you enjoy fishing - the practise of fishing, as in the whole thing” He gestured around them, “then there are no boring bits.” Prompto smiled, the response wasn’t important - what was important was thad he’d won; Noctis was talking to him again. At this he sat himself down next to him and crossed his legs, staring out over the pond. A minute passed and the two were silent, then two - Prompto couldn’t keep this up for very long.

“So uh -” Noctis cut him off.

“Will you keep it down? You’ll scare all the fish away.” Prompto indignantly shuffled on the spot to get comfy.

“What, are they all gonna jump out the pond and leave?” 

“You aren’t as funny as you think you are.” Prompto laughed; it was so easy to get at Noct.

“It’s not even possible for anyone to be as funny as I think I am.” Noctis bit his lip, that was sort of funny. Prompto leaned down to peer under Noctis’ fringe, before throwing his hand up in triumph. Noctis groaned in defeat and punched Prompto in the shoulder, catching him off guard. He yelped and fell backwards against the damp wood.

“Okay, okay,” Noctis choked back a laugh. “I take it back; you're hilarious.” Of course, Noct took one hand off the rod to assault his friend, and now it was gone.

“Oh shi…” The sentence died in Prompto’s throat as he watched the rod get pulled from Noctis’ grasp. Feeling this, all mirth drained from his face and he now possibly looked less amused than he had ever seen. Mentally Prompto searched his pockets, looking for anything that would appease his friend. “I-it’s a pond right? So the rod is still in there - and the fish, so if one of us-”. Noctis jumped on him before he could react. “What are you?!” he gasped as his jacket was thrown off his shoulders. He could only manage a mild resistance, but looked up in bewilderment at Noct, now sporting a mischievous look as he tore at his clothes. Prompto stopped struggling altogether and stared up at his friend, his breath catching in his throat. Suddenly Noctis stood and Prompto knew what was happening. “N-no way! The water is freezing!” he yelped, falling back against the deck as Noctis pulled him up by the feet, tugging at his boots.

“You are my loyal bodyguard,” one of Prompto’s boots came loose, and he gasped at the chill evening air hitting his sock, “and my best friend!” the other boot came easier than expected and flew out of Noctis’ grasp, making a heavy splash as it hit the water.

“Seriously?!” Prompto cursed. The two fell into silence, both pairs of eyes watching the lake. Prompto lay, half-clothed, now only feeling annoyance at the events transpiring before him. Noctis walked to the edge of the deck, trying to catch a glimpse of where the boot may have sank. 

“No-” is all he had time for before gravity had carried him off the pier. As he fell he saw Prompto standing there, hand outstretched and balled into a fist, and a victory smile plastered over his face. He hit the water, and the water hit him right back. Prompto staggered over in hysterics as Noctis surfaced, cursing his name.

“Remind me to bring my camera next time!” Prompto could barely breathe through fits of laughter. “Oh hey, could you find my boot while you’re in there?” 

“Y-you are so d-dead, I swear!” Noctis breathed heavily through his nose, the water rippled under his face. more so than the boot, he really needed his rod back. He closed his eyes in grim resignation and dove back under the water. Feeling particularly charitable, Prompto drew his hand back, calling one of his guns into existence and casually aimed it at the water. Noctis jumped with shock as the surrounding pond illuminated with brilliant light, he snaked upwards and returned to the surface. “Thanks!” He disappeared again. Prompto stood transfixed at the sight of his friend gliding through the water, periodically returning for air. A gust chilled him and he thought there was something he should say or do, but he couldn’t for the life of him think what it was - a strange kind of ambivalence. A memory came back, of a time that he’d gone to great lengths to forget, and feelings he’d gone to great pains to bury. His boot came rocketing out of the water, narrowly missing his head.

 

“Hey! Are you trying to ki…” It was followed by the rod, with a still-flailing fish attached to it. Prompto ducked and swivelled, allowing them to pass overhead - this proved to be a mistake, as he had now dodged far within the range of his submerged friend, who managed to find purchase on one of the back pockets of his jeans. The water was colder than he was prepared for, and he resisted immediately expelling all of the air from his lungs. He could hear the laughter before he even broke the surface. “I resign! I’m gonna murder you and go and live in the hills!” Noctis laughed again from his perch back on the pier, legs dangling over the side.

“Ah, shut up and take my hand. We should get back.” he reached down and Prompto scrambled for his arm. “C’mon!” Noctis groaned as he pulled with all his strength, hoisting his friend out of the pond. After a moment of struggling Prompto was kneeling, panting and shaking over him, water pouring from his hair onto Noctis’ already saturated shirt. Noctis laughed and propped himself up on his elbows, feeling a pang of concern. “You alright?” Prompto looked up at him, steadying himself by pressing his hand against Noct’s abdomen. His eyes were different, or so Noctis thought. A trick of the light, perhaps, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

“Have you tasted that water though?” Prompto heaved a little.

“Stop whining, or you’re going back in.”

===

Gladiolus threw another log to the fire and watched the flames lick up around it, feeling the skin on his face tighten from the heat. He thought on something for a moment, and looked at his watch. 

“Hey,” He looked over at Ignis and rolled his eyes. “You won’t fix it.” Ignis looked up at him from his chair across the campfire, and let the broken pan drop from his hands. He’d give up for now, but this wasn’t the end of the road for that pan. “Haven’t they been gone a while? Should we check on them?”

“I was rather thinking the same thing myself, though I try not to make the prince feel inept by prematurely offering my help,” Gladio snorted, suppressing a laugh. “Something funny, Gladiolus?” He was in dangerous waters now, and knew full well that Ignis could have a full conversation with someone without them having to say a word.

“No, I just-” Ignis leaned forwards in his chair, ready to scrutinise every syllable he was about to hear, though his friend had elected not to complete the sentence.

“Well that’s a fine thing to say,” Ignis reached for the bisected pan again. “And you’re a fine one to talk of such things!” he bashed the two halves together.

“Uh, and what is that supposed to mean?!” Gladio had now jumped into this conversation both feet first.

“Walking around everywhere with no shirt on, reminding the prince of how thin you think he is at every available opportunity. You look like his personal trainer,” Gladio was stunned. “Or an escort. A fine one to talk indeed.” The two fell back into silence, though Gladio more out of shock than anything else. He looked down at his own bare chest.

“An escort?” Ignis’ composure faltered a little as he stifled a laugh - when he looked back to Gladio, he saw he was no longer the centre of attention. “What the hell have you two been doin’?” Ignis rose from his chair and swivelled around. Looking like a pair of drowned rats, Prompto and Noctis squelched their way over to them, quickening their pace as they reached the fire. 

“Fishing,” Prompto shivered, throwing himself down in front of the blaze.

“Forgive me, but don’t you usually do that from the safety of dry land?” Noctis didn’t answer Ignis, but instead thrust the fish at him. “Oh Marvellous!” He took it from him, prompting him to drop the rest of his wet things and huddle by the fire next to Prompto. “Might I suggest you both go and get out of those wet clothes first?” Prompto shook his head in disagreement.

“Nope. Fire warm.” Noctis nodded in concurrence, both of them looking up at him.

“Go. It’ll be warmer without wet clothes on.” The two groaned like spurned teenagers and hoisted themselves up from the fire. 

“Nuh-uh! Don’t you dare take your sopping clothes in that tent!” Gladio warned. “Take ‘em off.”

“Here?” Noctis asked, glancing over at Prompto, who seemed about as impressed with the idea as he did.

“Of course not here - go behind the tent. Seeing your pale skinny asses will put my off my dinner.” The two were sufficiently belittled.

“Oh yes!” They heard Ignis from way over at his cooking station. “Good idea, Gladiolus. Why don't you escort them to an appropriate spot, hm? And when you’re done, you can just escort yourself back over here and help me with this.” Gladio looked down at his bare chest again, and stormed off in the direction of the fire, mumbling to himself. 

===

At long last they sat around a roaring campfire - safe, sound and most importantly, bone dry. Gladio flitted to and fro on the instruction of Ignis, attempting to hasten dinner time. Noct and Prompto sat adjacent one another in relative silence. Noctis laughed.

“What?” Prompto asked.

“Are you gonna wear it or eat it?” Prompto had one of his boots on the end of a stick, occasionally turning it over close to the flames. He shrugged indignantly and continued, allowing the two to fall silent again. He thought back on the events of the day, not feeling altogether content anymore - he couldn’t quite put his finger on why, or what was wrong. “Go on,” Prompto looked confused. “What’s up? You’re quiet.” He drew the boot out of the fire and held it out in front, inspecting the drying process.

“Nah man, just tired.” Noct laughed again, much to the frustration of his friend. If he could quite understand it himself, he probably would confide in him.  
“A little kranky, usually starving, always vocal,” Prompto didn't see this as a statement that needed a response. “That's tired Prompto, not whatever this is.” Noct’s voice had started to trail off, failing in the face of fatigue. Prompto decided to go on the offensive - He leaned over.

“let's see: Eyes falling shut, hands crossed over chest, mouth talking garbage. Sounds more like tired Noctis to me.” He wasn't sure whether Noctis laughed or expelled a particularly loud lung full of air. He smiled a little and eased Noct’s head back against the canvas of the chair. He seemed at peace like that, his innocence restored. Prompto knew he should not indulge himself any further than he had already, but seemingly of its own will, his hand caught the side of his friend’s face and held it. He ran his thumb along Noctis' cheek; He was asleep. Prompto smiled and returned his attention to the fire. He supposed it would have to wait until tomorrow or, if he was lucky, he could forget it again.


End file.
